


In Need of Comfort

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: After the events of "Wild Space," where Obi-Wan and Bail Organa survived a horrifying ordeal on a Sith planet together, the Jedi needs something from the senator. Something that Bail needs as well.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	In Need of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with the aftermath of the Clone Wars novel "Wild Space."

Bail Organa let out a little groan at the door chime. Who could possibly be calling at this hour? Not that it was too late in the evening where he would normally be asleep, but it still was late enough.

Besides, he’d only returned that afternoon, after a night in the best hospital on Coruscant. He’d been released with a clean bill of health. Well, as clean as it was going to get immediately after his experience on Zigoola. Not to mention that only one of his colleagues knew he was back from the secret mission was Padme, since she had been the one sent to rescue him and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Perhaps it was her, come to check in on him.

Bail wasn’t really in the mood for company, but he would make an exception for hers right now. He set down his datapad- a useless attempt to get caught up on senate affairs that he had missed- and got up from the sofa. “Coming!” he called out at the second chime.

He pressed the button to unlock the door, and stared in slight surprise as it slid open to reveal not Padme, but a robed and hooded man.

“Senator,” greeted the familiar voice as the man raised his head enough to let Bail see his face.

“I thought we were past official titles,” Bail lightly teased.

Obi-Wan smiled a little, and Bail stepped aside to let him in. The way the Jedi limped didn’t at all escape the senator’s notice, despite the fact that Obi-Wan was obviously trying to hide it and his other lingering pains.

“Should you be walking on that leg?” Bail asked after the door closed and they had made it to the living room.

Obi-Wan pushed his hood off and fixed Bail with a tiny glare. Then he admitted, “I wasn’t given… explicit permission to walk on it.”

“Obi-Wan, did you discharge yourself from your Temple hospital, healing chambers, whatever you call it?”

Obi-Wan raised his brow, and that really was all the answer Bail needed. But the man elaborated, “Master Che won’t be pleased when she finds out. But I decided it was better to seek forgiveness than permission from her.”

Bail sighed and shook his head. “You really shouldn’t have-“ He stopped at the vulnerable expression in the other’s face. It only served to strengthen Bail’s understanding that while Obi-Wan might try to lie about fine how he was, it was all a failed lie.

“I needed to… to get away for a little while. And, I decided to come see you.”

Bail couldn’t help the tiny affectionate smile. “I’m flattered.”

“Who else would I go to?”

“I would’ve thought you’d had enough of me to last a long time.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Turns out I couldn’t last two days.” Then he took a deep breath and slowly stepped to the open curtains of the quietly lavish yet somehow still modest apartment. A reflection of the man it belonged to. He stared out at the nighttime activity of Coruscant for a long moment.

Bail silently joined him, but instead took in the sight of the Jedi and not the city. His arms were crossed, and his stance was over shoulder’s length, his weight more on one leg than equally distributed. His expression was tired and worn, though thankfully not as much as it had been on Zigoola. A shudder went through Bail’s body as he remembered how Obi-Wan had barely been able to lift his head when Padme had arrived, how weak the strong Jedi had been. How… broken he had been. At least he was standing upright now.

“To be honest, Bail…” Obi-Wan turned to the taller man. “I couldn’t take it.”

Bail didn’t even attempt to hide that he’d been staring at Obi-Wan. “Take what?”

“The looks, the stares… They could sense it, feel it, the darkness that still clings to me.” Obi-Wan blew out a short breath. “Not that I blame them, of course.”

“It’s still there?”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, and returned his visual attention to the view. “Not screaming at me anymore, but it… lingers quietly. I presume it will for some time before it fades away completely.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I knew the risks.” Obi-Wan inhaled through his nose. “Perhaps not so completely, but I had an idea.”

“Still, it was horrifying.”

They stood together in silence for another minute, then Bail asked, “Obi-Wan, why are you here?”

“I told you. I needed to get away from the Temple.”

“I mean, why are you here, with me?”

“Because no one else could understand.”

“I’m sure some of the Jedi would? You all know far more about the Sith than I ever could.”

“But none of them were there with me. None of them were there, keeping me sane through it all. None of them even could have done that.”

“I see.” They truly had bonded, then. Bail turned away from the window. “You can have a seat, if you want. Need anything to drink?”

“Whatever you have that’s non-alcoholic would be fine.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Not particularly hungry.”

A couple minutes later, they were settled on the sofa, each sipping at their drinks. Bail’s a wine and Obi-Wan’s a fruit juice.

“Are you truly feeling better?”

Obi-Wan gave Bail a side glance.

“You do look better… marginally,” Bail teased.

“As do you.” Obi-Wan put down his almost-empty glass and answered, “I do truly feel better. And what about you? It wasn’t smooth-flying for you, either.”

“I am.” Bail hesitantly placed his hand on the Jedi’s shoulder. “We both made it home and are on the mend. What else could be better?”

“Indeed…”

Bail got the feeling there was more that Obi-Wan wanted or needed right now. Something the other man wasn’t going to say. “Obi-Wan?”

In response, Obi-Wan stood up, stumbling a tiny bit. “Thank you for your company, Bail.”

“You’re leaving?” Bail put down his glass and stood as well.

“I’d rather not take up more of your time.”

“It’s of no inconvenience. If you’re heading back to the Temple, I can give you a ride.”

Obi-Wan sighed softly.

“You’re not heading to the Temple?”

Obi-Wan looked down at the carpeted floor. “I don’t… know, exactly. Not right away, no.”

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“Bail, you don’t need to-“

“I’m coming with you,” Bail’s tone left no room for argument, though he knew Obi-Wan would try anyway, so he quickly added, “Or you can stay here.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, though not in negation of the ideas. He quietly said, “I can take care of myself.”

“So, what’s it going to be? We can wander around Coruscant at night together, or we can stay in, until you’re ready to go back to the Temple.” 

“Quite the ultimatum.”

Without either of them realizing, they had gotten so very close in their subtle movements. Bail looked down at the Jedi’s closing expression. “You came to me. And I think for more than a simple drink.”

“You’re right, I did come to you. But it wasn’t a decisive feeling to do so. It was more vague.”

“Whatever the reason, I’m here. Whatever you need, Obi-Wan.” Bail put his hand on his shoulder again, more assertive this time. “So, you stubborn Jedi master, let me know what it is.”

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, and lifted his hand to gently turn Bail’s face away, exposing the side of his neck. Bail let him, knowing what he was looking for. He knew the Jedi had found it, his fingers ghosting over the faint remnants of a burn that would completely heal soon.

“I apologize for that,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“You already did.” Bail waited until the other man’s hand had retreated to look at him again. He lightly added, “Besides, with what I did to your leg, I’d call it even.”

The corners of Obi-Wan’s mouth lifted in a grim smile. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“Don’t change the topic.”

“That obvious?”

“I’m starting to doubt your reputation as ‘The Negotiator,’” Bail teased.

Obi-Wan gave a tiny snort. “Not at my best, am I?”

Bail caught as the Jedi’s mask slipped again, long enough this time to clearly see the vulnerable need of the man. Going on a hunch, Bail wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan in an embrace. Tight enough to hold onto him, but loose enough to let Obi-Wan slip out if he wanted. Bail expected him to do just that.

But he didn’t. Obi-Wan stayed there, body stiff. Then, after several seconds, he relaxed.

Getting over his own surprise, Bail tightened his arms around Obi-Wan’s back. “This what you were too stubborn to ask for?” The response came in Obi-Wan’s arms coming around his waist.

Obi-Wan’s bad leg buckled, and Bail shuffled them back to the sofa. But Obi-Wan didn’t want to sit, and kept them upright.

“You’re good at this.” Obi-Wan turned his head to rest his cheek on Bail’s shoulder.

“Hugging?”

“Comforting.” Obi-Wan exhaled slowly. “When you held me on Zigoola, at the end… it helped.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

“Didn’t feel so utterly hopeless. Despite it all…” Obi-Wan’s voice trailed off into quiet breathing.

“It was all I could do, so course I was going to,” Bail responded.

Obi-Wan hummed. “I’m so tired…” he admitted.

“I would think so, everything you went through there.”

“Everything we went through,” Obi-Wan corrected.

“Then, we should get you back to the Temple, so you can rest.”

Obi-Wan pulled back enough to shake his head. “It’s still there. You said we can stay here.”

“Then we will.”

“Thank you.”

“But we’ll need to get a little more comfortable. I’m tired, as well, and standing…”

“Oh, right. I apologize.” Obi-Wan made to sit down on the sofa.

Bail stopped him, and gestured with his head towards the bedroom door.

“If you mean me to sleep in your bed, I can hardly deny you that in your own home.”

“You’re my guest, and you deserve to be as comfortable as I can make you.”

“Considering our recent circumstances, I can’t argue on that.”

“Good.”

“But you’re certain I’m not… crossing any lines?”

Bail smiled softly. “Obi-Wan, you’re not.” He tapped the other man’s shoulder. “Come on.”

“I’ll be asking Master Che for a lot of forgiveness by now,” he said with a little snort, following the senator.

“Oh yes, I’m certain you’re really in for it.”

The bedroom door slid open at their presence, and Bail turned the lights on to seventy-five percent power. “Refresher’s over there, if you need it. If you want something more comfortable to sleep in, my sleep-clothes are in that dresser, third drawer.”

“Kind offer, but I think your clothes would be a bit big on me.” Obi-Wan looked down at himself and grimly added, “Even my own seem to be at the moment.”

Bail nodded, having made that observation about himself when he had changed into his sleep-clothes earlier. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’m calling it a night.” He turned away.

“Bail, don’t tell me you’re going to sleep on the sofa.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“It is your bed. And it’s certainly large enough for the both of us.”

Bail turned back to Obi-Wan, but didn’t say anything, getting the sense the Jedi wanted to say more.

After a short moment, Obi-Wan quietly admitted, “And I’d rather not be alone right now.”

“Alright,” Bail responded as quietly. He didn’t want to be alone at this time, either. Not now that Obi-Wan was here. “Let me tidy up in there first, and I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

Bail did return a minute or so later, and found Obi-Wan’s robe, belt, and outer tunic folded on top of the dresser, his boots in front of it, and the man himself lying on his bed, on top of the blankets.

“I’m not causing any inconvenience?” Obi-Wan asked.

“If you ask me that one more time, I’m taking you back to the Temple,” Bail mock-threatened.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Bail shook his head, and lowered the lights to twenty-five percent. As he crawled into his side of the bed under the blankets, he said, “Rest well, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan returned the sentiment, and shifted to pull the blankets over him, up to his waist.

Somehow, despite the largeness of the bed, it didn’t take long for the two to drift towards the middle, to each other.

Then Bail to put his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and let the Jedi’s head rest on his shoulder and chest. Neither verbally commented on the action. He had held him on Zigoola, and to hold him again while they were still recovering felt right.

Then Bail’s head dipped down until his mouth pressed against the Jedi’s hair in a soft kiss. Obi-Wan stilled, and hesitantly remarked, “You did that before, when you thought I wouldn’t notice.”

Bail silently cursed his second of weakness. He had kissed Obi-Wan’s head before, as he had held him on Zigoola and when Obi-Wan had been asleep on Padme’s ship.

“It’s nice…” Obi-Wan said in a slow tired exhale.

“Thanks, that’s… that’s how it’s meant,” Bail replied awkwardly. He wondered if Obi-Wan was now accepting this intimacy because he was too tired and worn to refuse it. Not to the degree as a couple days ago, of course, but enough still.

Either way, it seemed that Obi-Wan still needed it, and Bail would happily give it to him. He needed it, too. Never mind his quickly-grown attraction to the Jedi.

Obi-Wan turned onto his side, resting his head fully on Bail’s chest. He kept his arms folded, but nuzzled his cheek against the soft fabric of Bail’s shirt for a couple seconds.

It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan’s body completely relaxed and his breathing softened into a sleeping pattern. Bail snuck another kiss to the top of his head before closing his own eyes.

********

“Die, Jedi… die, Jedi…”

Bail opened his eyes and looked down at the now-trembling man. Obi-Wan’s teeth were bared and clenched, his hands gripping tightly into his sides, and his expression was one of pain. His voice came out growling and strained as he kept repeating those two words.

“Obi-Wan,” Bail said urgently to awake him from the nightmare. He repeated his name louder and shook him gently. When that failed, he put his hand on the Jedi’s face. “Wake up, Obi-Wan!”

“Die, Jedi… die, Jedi…”

“Obi-Wan!” Bail near-shouted.

Thankfully, that was finally enough to make Obi-Wan come back to reality with a flinching shudder. His eyes snapped open, and he breathed quickly.

“Hey, hey… it’s alright now,” Bail consoled.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up enough to look the senator in the face. He blinked heavily and shook his head. “I’m… I-I’m sorry about that.”

Bail softly smiled. “It’s alright, Obi-Wan.” His hand still on the other man’s face caressed the bearded jaw. “I’m here.”

“Still keeping me sane, huh?”

“Well, that recently seems to have become one of my jobs.”

Obi-Wan willed his body to relax again, resettling his head on Bail’s shoulder. “You’re good at it.”

Bail silently observed how Obi-Wan’s arm draped over his waist and his hand loosely fisted his shirt.

********

The next time Bail awakened, he found himself on his side with both arms around Obi-Wan, and the other man’s head tucked under his chin.

For several minutes, he simply listened to Obi-Wan breathe. Then, he felt Obi-Wan’s arm around his waist tighten as he woke up. “Good morning,” he greeted.

Obi-Wan retreated back a little and blinked from brief slight confusion about awakening in Bail’s arms. “Is it a decent hour?”

Bail turned his head to glance at the chronometer on the wall. “Yes.”

Obi-Wan hummed, reluctant to move any further out of Bail’s hold. He did scoot up more to be eye-level with the senator. His hand came up from Bail’s back to hover above his face, and left it awkwardly there, clearly unsure to touch him so intimately or not.

Bail could see a slew of emotions across Obi-Wan’s face, and soothingly ran his hand up and down the Jedi’s arm.

Eventually, Obi-Wan let his hand drop onto Bail’s arm.

“Any more nightmares?” Bail asked.

“Don’t think so.” Obi-Wan joked, “It’s a shame I can’t take you with me while I recover.”

“Perhaps not, but if you need to get away again, you’re welcome to come hide here.”

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. “You’re a good man, Bail.”

As Obi-Wan looked at him, Bail recognized one of the other’s expressions. Quiet desire. An emotion that matched one of his.

Perhaps against his better judgment, Bail leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan didn’t move away or otherwise refuse the action, but he did look confused as Bail pulled back.

“Bail? Aren’t you married?” he reminded.

“I am.” Bail took a breath. “But Breha and I… aren’t exclusive.”

“Ah… I see…” Obi-Wan’s hand slid up from Bail’s arm to trail his fingers down the senator’s jawline. That quiet desire was now less hidden in his expression. Then he withdrew his hand and sighed. “I should get back, before they send out a search party for me. Though they might have already.” With a deep breath, he withdrew completely from Bail and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Bail sat up, masking his slight disappointment as he stared at Obi-Wan’s back, while the other man stretched his arms over his head. “I’ll make breakfast before you go.”

Obi-Wan looked back to him. “You cook?”

Bail raised his brow. “Any reason why I shouldn’t?”

Obi-Wan grinned slightly. “I suppose not.” He cleared his throat. “You don’t have to.”

“I’m not letting you leave until you eat something.”

“Well, alright then. I can’t say no to that.”

Bail showered first, then set to making breakfast while Obi-Wan used the refresher. A few minutes later, with eggs and meat in a sizzling on the stove, he sensed Obi-Wan coming up behind him. “Shouldn’t be long,” he informed.

“Bail…” Obi-Wan gently took the other’s wrist.

Bail turned, and Obi-Wan lifted his hand to caress his cheek. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Then, the Jedi moved in, softly kissing Bail’s lips.

“Obi-Wan?” Bail asked as the other man pulled back.

Obi-Wan simply smiled, and took Bail’s other hand. Without needing to say anything more, the pair moved in for the next kiss together.

They didn’t leave for the Jedi Temple for a long while after breakfast. 


End file.
